


Call me the one

by connyhascontrol



Series: Paint me in trust [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, more like establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: She likes to think of herself as a smart person, but being with Trixie has put a serious damper on Katya’s mental capabilities. Any incoming message from Trixie immediately pushes every other thought out of her mind. It’s embarrassing. She’s 31, she hadn’t thought a girl liking her back would still put her in this state.(In which Katya worries about being too much, but Trixie can't get enough.)
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: Paint me in trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565488
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	Call me the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattepinkallshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepinkallshades/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [Paint me in trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109388). It's not absolutely necessary to have read that to understand what's going on, but it would make some things clearer.
> 
> I wrote this as a birthday present for [mattepinkallshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepinkallshades/pseuds/mattepinkallshades). I'm so grateful to have you in my life, I love you.
> 
> A big thank you goes to [beanierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanierose/pseuds/beanierose) for proofreading this and to [JoanneElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneelizabeth/pseuds/JoanneElizabeth) and [stutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/pseuds/stutter) for moral support and being absolute angels, as always. The title is from the song Human by dodie.

Katya doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. She’s not the one who’s about to walk into the cleared out space at the back of the coffee shop that’s functioning as a stage for tonight. Trixie  _ is _ , but she’s sitting next to Katya, her leg bouncing in time with the song that’s currently being played, her hand steady and warm in Katya’s. 

Trixie will be going on last; Katya has learned that she is the closing act at every open mic night. Trixie had told her that while she was doing her makeup earlier, casual, like it was no big deal, but with pride in her voice. It was a reminder that Trixie knows exactly how good she is, and it made Katya want to kiss her until they both got lightheaded. But she hadn’t been there. She had been standing in her own bedroom, considering the outfit options she had laid out on her bed, while Trixie was getting ready at home, her phone on loudspeaker and her voice echoing in the bathroom. 

“Some people come every time, just to hear me.” Trixie had sounded like the cat that got the cream, and Katya had sputtered a little in surprise.

“You’ve got groupies?”

“I wouldn’t call them that, but yes.”

“Oh my God. I didn’t know I would have competition tonight,” Katya had said only half-jokingly.

Trixie had snorted at the other end of the line. “You don’t. They’re very sweet, but that’s it.”

“And I’m not sweet?” With a grin Katya had looked down at her own phone on the bed, as if she could see Trixie’s face that way. 

“You are the sweetest, and you liked me even when I was only making you coffee and not performing my socks off,” Trixie had explained in a cheery voice. “You were easily impressed, I like that in a woman.”

Katya had shrieked out a laugh. “You’re awful, I’m hanging up.” She hadn’t. 

Their first date at the farmers’ market had been only five days ago. Katya feels justified in being a little unsure about where they stand. She thinks it might even be too early to have  _ that _ conversation. 

Since their date, they’ve seen each other twice. Once at the coffee shop, when Katya had come by for her regular coffee and Trixie had taken a break, so they could at least sit at a table in the corner for ten minutes and chat. The entire time, Trixie had played with the chunky bracelet Katya had been wearing, sliding her fingertips under it and over the sensitive skin at the inside of her wrist. Katya had forgotten what she meant to say a few times halfway through her sentence.

The second time, Trixie had invited Katya over to her apartment. Katya had a class to teach later and didn’t have much time. When she’d told Trixie that, she’d texted her a row of sad emojis and asked if Katya didn’t want to know what her place looked like. Katya did. So she had stuffed her class materials into her backpack and gotten on the bus. Trixie’s apartment was further away from work than Katya’s, but she figured it was worth it.

Trixie’s place was everything Katya had thought it was going to be: the decor was thought through to the last detail, everything kept in soft pastel shades and with pretty knick-knacks on the shelves. Katya had told Trixie how beautiful it was which she obviously knew, but she still thanked her and smiled sweetly. She even let Katya make fun of her vintage Barbie collection for a bit before pulling her onto the couch and languidly making out for ages in a way Katya hadn’t since she was a teenager and making out had been all she did yet. Except that Trixie had then eaten her out before sending her off to work late but with a kiss. That had been two days ago and thinking about it still makes Katya feel weak in the knees. 

She’s not sure if that was a date, or a booty call, or maybe something else altogether. But Katya is here at the coffee shop’s open mic night, and Trixie is holding her hand like it’s a given. Trixie had introduced her to her friends simply as Katya, with no other explanation, and nobody had seemed confused by that. 

They're sitting at a little table right by the stage area; all performers are, so they won't have to squeeze through the people standing at the back and there won't be any long pauses between sets. Katya has a feeling she's not supposed to be here, but apparently nobody's going to argue with Trixie. 

By the time Nina, the owner of the coffee shop and Trixie’s boss, announces that it’s time for their last act, Katya is sweating profusely. She’s not a performer; she can’t imagine what it must be like to get up in front of all these people and sing. Not that she  _ can _ sing, but even if she could, Katya wouldn’t do this. 

Nina introduces Trixie and there’s a few people standing near the stage area that start to clap and cheer. Katya turns around to them. They’re not her friends, those are standing somewhere at the back. They’ve seen Trixie perform often enough, a bored looking girl named Kim had told Katya earlier. So these must be Trixie’s fans. 

Trixie lets go of Katya’s hand and gets up, smiling in the direction the applause is coming from. Before she heads for the microphone she quickly bends down and presses her lips to Katya’s. Some of the clapping stops, and Katya is uncomfortably aware of the eyes on her. The feeling quickly dissipates when Trixie takes her place in front of the mic. Her guitar is already standing there. Everyone else had to bring theirs (and there were a lot of guitars) to the front when it was their turn. Trixie’s has been sitting there the entire time, reminding everyone that this is her gig. 

As Trixie tunes the guitar one last time, quickly but with no rush, Katya thinks how right she looks in this place. Her hair is meticulously curled, her makeup is loud, and her heels combined with her natural height make it feel like she’s standing on an actual stage. With practiced motions she adjusts the mic stand and smiles at the audience.

“Hiiii,” she chirps into the mic and twists her knees inwards, playing up the ditzy blonde. She only lasts a second before she shrieks with laughter and pulls herself upright again, clearly delighted by herself. Katya thinks she should be: Katya is too.

The light washes out the color of Trixie’s dress, making it look almost white, but Katya knows it’s actually a soft peachy pink. Once she had gotten dressed earlier, Trixie had sent Katya a picture. In it she had one hand on her hip, hitching up her dress enough to show off that she wasn’t wearing tights but sheer white stockings underneath, the lace border biting into her thick thighs. Katya had dropped her phone when she had opened the message, right on the tiles in her bathroom, and she was glad she had invested in a good protective case.

_ Our little secret, _ Trixie had texted along with the winking kissy emoji, and Katya had whined, the sound of it echoing slightly, repeating her desperation as if to mock her. The image pops into Katya’s mind again now, and she can feel herself blushing. 

“This is a new song I wrote literally yesterday. It’s called Yellow Cloud.” Trixie starts strumming and after a few bars her voice comes in.

Katya was prepared for her to be good, but she wasn’t prepared for this. Her voice is clear and sure, her fingers move fluidly on the strings of the guitar. She knows what she’s doing. Katya doesn’t know much about music, but she’d listen to Trixie even if she wasn’t stupidly smitten with her. 

Trixie has all eyes on her and she's glowing under all the attention. A new energy has taken hold of her and she's moving in a way Katya has never seen before. She's  _ sexy _ , not in a put-on fashion, it's simply obvious that she knows she is, and Katya is helpless in the face of it. Trixie is bouncing in time with the song, her hair flying around her smiling face. 

The song itself is upbeat, and Katya has a hard time focusing on the lyrics, but she gathers it’s a love song. Trixie said she wrote it yesterday, and the thought that it might be about her knocks the air out of Katya. Then she immediately tells herself to pull herself together. Trixie hasn’t written a song about her, not after knowing each other --  _ really _ knowing each other -- for less than a week. Katya knows Trixie likes her, but she can’t expect Trixie to be committed to her like that. It’s still so new and Trixie doesn’t owe her anything. That’s just hard to remember when Katya hasn’t wanted to be with anyone but Trixie in months. Now that they’re doing this, Katya keeps losing herself in daydreams about them.

She likes to think of herself as a smart person, but being with Trixie has put a serious damper on Katya’s mental capabilities. Any incoming message from Trixie immediately pushes every other thought out of her mind. It’s embarrassing. She’s 31, she hadn’t thought a girl liking her back would still put her in this state. But it’s  _ Trixie _ and she’s so quick to smile at Katya with her eyes big and warm, and Katya doesn’t want to push down the joyful, floating sensation that has overtaken her. 

Unlike her, Trixie seems perfectly herself, even more so right now. She looks comfortable and sure of herself. She finishes the song and applause erupts, even a few whistles. Katya thinks Trixie is looking at her for a moment, and she makes sure to clap extra enthusiastically. Trixie beams, soaking up the praise for a moment before moving on to the next song. It’s a Michelle Branch cover, and Katya is barely paying attention to the music, she’s too enraptured by Trixie, apparently reliving an emotional depth you can only experience at 16.

Afterwards somebody brings her a stool, and Trixie settles on it, adjusting the mic stand to the right height. She crosses her legs and rests her guitar on her thigh. “Okay, the last song for today is one I wrote ages ago when my college boyfriend broke up with me. It’s called Hello Goodbye Hello. I was still dating men, so clearly I had some things to work through,” she introduces the song with a grin, but it quickly settles into something softer.

As she plays, there’s a vulnerability that seems to have stayed behind from that heartbroken young woman who wrote the song, and it makes Katya’s heart clench. It’s not a sad song, exactly, but it is full of yearning. Trixie seems to be losing herself in the familiar words, no longer looking out into the crowd, instead focusing on her hands on the guitar. A curl falls over her shoulder and into her face, and Katya’s hand itches with the desire to push it back. 

Something sharp burns in Katya’s throat as she sits in between the audience staring up at Trixie. She doesn’t want all these people to watch Trixie. She wants Trixie to be somewhere safe where she can always be this soft version of herself. She wants Trixie to be somewhere where Katya can kiss her and run her hands over her thighs as soon as she finishes playing. The burning in her throat moves south, and Katya clenches her hand in a tight fist, her short nails pressing into her palm.

With her legs crossed like this, the edge of Trixie's stockings is almost visible and Katya thinks she catches a glance of them a few times when Trixie shifts, but she could be imagining it. It’s a heady mixture, the way Trixie looks and sounds, and how she’s so close to Katya but still too far away to touch. 

She misses when Trixie finished her song, she’s too busy staring, her thoughts drifting off. When the applause around her starts, this time with plenty of cheering, she quickly clears her throat and then joins in. Trixie’s eyes find her in the crowd and she smiles.

*

When the last chord fades, Trixie comes back to herself. The song made her slip into a weird space where she remembered the guy she had been dating back then and how much that relationship meant to her, but by now all that hurt has disappeared. What has stayed is that feeling of wanting somebody so much everything else seems unimportant.

Her eyes quickly settle on Katya. She’s clapping, but she’s wide-eyed and has a far away look on her face as well. Trixie quickly thanks everybody for coming, wishes them a good night, and bows one last time, soaking up the applause. She wants to take her guitar off and go talk to Katya, hear what she thought, but she knows it’s going to be a while until she can do that. 

When she leaves the stage area, she’s quickly surrounded by the regulars, the people who come every month to tell her how fantastic she is. Not that Trixie doesn’t enjoy it or that she’s ungrateful. Sometimes she just finds it difficult to match their enthusiasm and fulfill whatever it is they're expecting of her. And today she only wants to spend time with Katya. But she thanks everybody, nods along when they tell her what they thought, even gives a few hugs even though she's not much of a hugger.

She has just managed to pull herself free from the group, her eyes on Katya who is standing with Kim and her other friends, when one of the other performers approaches her. She doesn't want to talk to him right now, especially since out of the corner of her eye she can see Katya looking at her, but Trixie puts on a smile. She needs to get better a networking if she wants her music career to ever grow beyond this. 

As soon as they start talking, Trixie realizes she's in trouble. He launches into the long and detailed story of how he came to be a musician, and she manages to listen for about two minutes before looking for an escape. 

"Sorry, I need to use the restroom. It was nice talking to you!" She hurries away with a last smile.

Katya catches Trixie when she comes out of the bathroom after hiding out for a few minutes and before she can rejoin everyone else. Her face is neutral and open, but there's something in her eyes Trixie hasn't seen before.

"There you are!" Katya's arms come around her waist and she presses a brief kiss to Trixie's cheek before resting her head on Trixie's shoulder. Then she quietly says, "You were so good, baby. All these people came just to see you, looking at you like they have some sort of claim over you, and they hated me the moment you kissed me." Her tone is sharp and under different circumstances it could be mistaken for anger. But Trixie feels Katya's gentle touch on her waist and her breath on her neck, and the hairs on Trixie's arms have started to stand up.

"None of them know you, none of them get to touch you like I do," Katya continues, sounding strained.

"That's right, honey," Trixie mutters, her hand coming up to stroke Katya's hair. "Only you." At that, Katya gasps.

"Do you wanna know what I'll do when I get you home?"

"Tell me, sweetheart," Trixie softly encourages her.

"I'll lay you out on your bed just as you are right now, with your shoes still on, and I'll push your pretty dress up to your hips, pull your panties off and make you hold your legs up for me." Katya's voice has gotten even quieter, her lips brushing against Trixie's neck as she speaks. Trixie has to close her eyes for a second to keep her composure.

"I'd do that for you," she says in the same gentle voice as before.

"I’ll get a strap, big enough so you'll be nice and full when I make you open up for me. So you really feel it every time I push in all the way."

Trixie whimpers and she can feel herself clench around nothing. For any onlookers all that's happening is them sharing a nice hug. They don't know what Katya is currently unleashing. 

"I'm gonna make you come like that, gonna rub your clit and fuck your beautiful pussy until you're coming all over my dick." There's a tongue touching Trixie's skin, and she's so keyed up she feels like crying. "Do you think you can squirt for me? Get everything real messy? I bet you can."

Trixie sobs dryly, feeling wrung out. "Yes, baby," she whispers back. Without another word Katya kisses her cheek again and lets her arms fall away from Trixie's waist.

"Good," she says evenly, her gaze burning into Trixie's eyes, and then she turns and leaves.

Trixie looks after her with her heartbeat loud in her ears. On unsteady legs she turns and hurries back to the bathroom, just to have a moment to collect herself. She turns on the cold water and washes her hands, all the way up to her elbows until she feels herself calm down. She wishes she wasn’t wearing makeup so she could splash her face too, but at least it’s not that visible through her foundation how pink she’s gone. Only the tips of her ears betray her and her curls hide those. 

She’s been glowing under Katya’s attention all day. Sweet Katya, who looks at Trixie like she’s some kind of miracle. Who evidently isn’t always that sweet. When Trixie had put on those stockings earlier and sent Katya a picture, she had done it with the intention of getting her into bed tonight. She had been prepared to take charge and be blatantly obvious about what she wanted. She hadn’t expected Katya to walk up to her and tell her what she was planning to do once they were alone, hadn’t even expected her to want all of that. 

Trixie looks at herself in the mirror, straightens her dress a little and fluffs up her hair. She feels like she’s indecent, like she shouldn’t walk around like this in public when it puts Katya in such a state. It’s exhilarating. She really hopes Katya plans to make good on those promises. Trixie will have to get her home as soon as possible to find out. 

She strides out of the restroom and rejoins her friends. The coffee shop has emptied rapidly after all the performances ended, and the remaining people have gathered around tables, pushing several together where they need the space. Nina lets them, as long as they promise to put everything back where it belongs before they go. Not that Trixie moves furniture on nights like these. She leaves that to other people.

The spot next to Katya is empty, clearly left open for her. It’s not a huge group, and earlier today Trixie set some ground rules in their group chat about things they’re not allowed to talk about to Katya. Like Trixie spending months pining for her, and Katya painting the two of them having sex. Or the fact that they have had sex now and that Trixie would like to repeat it. So far Kim, Jinkx, Pearl and Shea have kept their word. She’s relieved neither Violet nor Bob are here tonight; they wouldn’t have kept their big mouths shut.

She drops into the empty chair, her hand immediately finding Katya’s. Her palm slides against Trixie's skin hot and damp and Trixie squeezes once.

"Everything okay, honey?" she asks, leaning in so she can keep her voice soft, keeping them separate from the conversation happening around them. Katya jerks her head in a nod but doesn't say anything. She turns her head again so she's facing towards the rest of the group and away from Trixie. It makes Trixie frown. Something is clearly going on, but she doesn't push. If Katya doesn't want to talk about it right now, Trixie can wait.

Neither of them contributes much to the conversation. That is until Pearl points out Trixie looked like a lunatic jumping around on that stage today. As everybody expresses their consent, Trixie just smiles happily, even though she can feel her ears go pink again. 

“You’re just jealous because I’m happy and you’re not capable of having positive emotions,” Trixie chirps and Pearl just rolls her eyes. She can feel Katya’s eyes on her, and when she turns to look at her, Katya turns away. Not sure what’s happening, Trixie squeezes Katya’s hand and she’s relieved when Katya returns the gesture.

“So, Katya, any exciting art projects you’re working on?” Jinkx asks when there’s an opening in the conversation, obviously trying to include Katya, and Trixie gives her a grateful smile. Katya seems a little stunned to be addressed directly, but she quickly collects herself.

“Maybe! This woman who writes amazing poetry messaged me on Instagram and we’re trying to work out if we can make a collaboration happen somehow.”

Trixie watches Katya as she animatedly talks about possible things they’ve been discussing. She’s heard all this before; Katya already told her about this potential project and that she swears Divina could be her sister if she wasn’t from the UK. She had even read Trixie some of her poetry over the phone. Katya had been excited about Divina’s truly very good work, but Trixie had been too enamored with the concept of Katya reciting poetry to her to actually listen. 

Everybody listens to what Katya has to say, and nobody brings up Katya’s last project. Kim of all people tells them about her favorite poets, and Trixie is surprised both at her having favorite poets and her offering that information when she’s not being held at gunpoint. 

Trixie waits for as long as she can manage. She  _ wants _ Katya to be here with her, she wants her to meet her friends and spend time with her in public, the two of them clearly being here together. But Trixie also wants to leave very badly.

“Take me home with you?” she quietly asks right next to Katya’s ear while everybody is excitedly discussing the new season of The Good Place. Katya’s head whips around to her, and Trixie meets her wide eyes with a sunny smile. After visibly swallowing, Katya nods. Knowing looks are exchanged around the table when Trixie announces they’re going to head out. Trixie pointedly ignores them, instead making sure that her guitar is packed up safely and that she has everything in her tote bag that should be there. 

“I can carry that for you,” Katya quickly offers when Trixie is about to swing the gig bag onto her back.

“Sure!” Trixie hands it over and watches Katya as she puts it on with great care. They leave with Trixie friends pointedly wishing them a good rest of their night, and as soon as they’ve left the coffee shop, Trixie grabs Katya’s hand again for their walk towards her apartment. Trixie knows she’s being clingy, but now that she’s allowed to touch Katya, she’s not going to waste a single second. And even though Katya hasn’t really initiated much, she doesn’t seem to mind.

Walking to Katya's place makes it obvious that their apartments really are equal distance from the coffee shop, only in different directions. As if the universe found the perfect spot for their lives to collide. There already is a sense of familiarity as they climb the stairs up to Katya's place, to her unlocking the front door and them entering together. They hadn't exactly talked about Trixie staying the night, but with how they've been talking the last few days she's hoping she will. To be safe, Trixie packed clean underwear, makeup wipes and her toothbrush. 

Katya sets down Trixie's guitar with the utmost care and then springs into action, helping Trixie out of her jacket before she's even taken her own off. Then she drifts towards the kitchen but stops in the doorway. 

"Would you like something to drink? Or a snack? I have, uh," she's clearly thinking hard, "white wine, red wine, beer, soda, water obviously-- oh! I could make tea if you want! And I've got chips, or there's cookies if you prefer something sweet." She's counting everything on her fingers, talking rapidly and barely looking at Trixie. With a smile Trixie walks towards her. When she reaches her, Katya shuts up suddenly and looks up at Trixie.

"I didn't know what you'd want and I wanted to be prepared, so I bought a bunch of things," she admits sheepishly.

"I can see that." Trixie is still smiling and she steps even closer. "What I want is a kiss." Immediately, Katya looks less panicky and her face softens.

"I think I can manage that." Finally, Katya reaches out and puts one hand on Trixie's arm as she pushes up on her tiptoes. Trixie meets her halfway and they share their first real kiss of the day. They had been in public all evening. Now, Trixie gently coaxes Katya's mouth open and licks into her. The sense of longing inside her eases up, but it's immediately replaced by a burning sensation in her belly. 

Katya melts against her, her nerves apparently forgotten for the moment, and her hands come around Trixie's waist. When they slide down to her ass, Trixie moans into their kiss and pulls Katya even closer. She needs to breathe, so Trixie pulls back a little, and Katya makes a pitiful little sound. Her eyes fly open and Trixie watches her flush red. 

"I'd like a glass of that white wine now, please," Trixie says quietly. She's still so close to Katya and she doesn't want to burst their soft, hazy bubble. 

“Is it okay if I just get a soda?”

“Yes, oh my god!” Trixie’s voice goes up in pitch and volume, ruining her own resolution of keeping things calm and intimate. “You can have whatever you want, this is  _ your _ house.”

Katya only shrugs awkwardly and heads into the kitchen, so Trixie goes to make herself at home on the couch. The last time she sat here was after they’d had sex, Katya taking photos of her body. When she’d left, Katya asked if she wanted to take some, but Trixie had shaken her head and told Katya she wanted her to keep them so she had a reminder of their day together. They had been so at ease then, and now Katya is a nervous wreck. Trixie is determined to find out why and help, if she can.

It only takes a minute until Katya joins her, setting a wine glass for Trixie and a glass of coke for herself down on the coffee table. She’s sitting with a respectable distance between them that Trixie immediately crosses to crowd her against one arm of the couch. Katya lets herself be kissed again, and it’s lovely but she’s still a little timid. 

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Trixie asks against her lips, and Katya pulls back a little.

“I’m being weird, I’m sorry.” She tries to lean back and put more space in between them.

“No! You’re wonderful, I’m just trying to figure out what’s up. Like, you go from groping me to barely looking at me. It’s a little--” Trixie doesn’t know what it is. Instead she asks, "You were talking such a big game earlier, what happened to that, hm?" and watches as red blooms in Katya's cheeks again.

"Did I-- was that too much?"

"No!" Trixie shrieks, far too loudly for the room.

"I just… I wasn't thinking." Katya drops her forehead against Trixie's arm, and in a small, desperate voice she mumbles, "I'm just so horny."

Trixie can't help but laugh as she wraps Katya in her arms. "Well, do something about it, then!"

Katya pulls back a little and looks up at Trixie's face. "I just want to make sure I didn't, uh, cross any lines?"

"What are you talking about?" Trixie makes sure her voice is soft this time, as is the hand she brings up to push Katya's hair behind her ear.

"You know, all the talk about how only I get to touch you--"

"You  _ are _ the only one who gets to touch me," Trixie interrupts her, and Katya's eyes go wide.

"Am I? I didn't want to be presumptuous." She looks so nervous, and something in Trixie's mind clicks.

"Is that what this is about? You're not sure if you're my girlfriend?"

“I…” Katya looks up at her with wide eyes. “Yes. Basically.”

With a smile Trixie cups her face in both hands and leans in to kiss her, softly and sweetly. “I thought I was being obvious. I’m sorry, we should have talked about this, I didn’t know you were worried about that.”

“Are you saying that I am your girlfriend?” Katya asks, still sounding small, but she’s smiling a little.

“Yes.” Trixie kisses her again. “If you want to be!” she quickly adds, and this time Katya laughs.

“Of course!”

“Good! Because I was showing off my girlfriend all day. It would have been embarrassing if you said no.” Katya makes a surprised noise. “What did you think all that talk about me being in a disgustingly good mood was about?”

“Oh.”

“Yes,  _ oh _ . Nina said she only let you sit with me at the front because I looked so happy and we make such a cute couple,” Trixie admits with a grin she’s unable to contain. 

“We’re a couple,” Katya says, looking stunned, and Trixie confirms with a  _ mh-hmm _ .

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was weighing on you, or I would have talked about it with you sooner.”

Katya rolls her eyes and with a careless hand waves Trixie’s apology away. “Please, it’s not your fault I’m a baby and need to have my hand held.”

Trixie’s fingers search for Katya’s and she does exactly that as she says, “There’s nothing wrong with needing assurance. I hope I didn’t do anything that made you doubt that I care about you.”

“No!” Katya’s eyes are wide with worry as she reassures Trixie. “No, you’ve been incredible! It’s just…” She gestures around with the hand Trixie isn’t holding for a moment, searching for the right words. “I know I can be a lot. I get intense sometimes, too intense for some people.” Trixie wants to interject that she’s not  _ some people _ , but Katya is staring at their intertwined fingers and keeps talking. “I painted the two of us having sex before we ever had a conversation that was not at your workplace. The first time we slept together I took polaroids, like some stalker. I practically accosted you earlier at the coffee shop when all you had done was invite me to watch you perform.” She raises her head and looks straight at Trixie. “I can’t figure out why you’re being so nice to me.”

It takes all the self-control Trixie has not to laugh. She wouldn’t be laughing at Katya, not really, only at how ridiculous it is that she’s missing the obvious. “Because I  _ like _ you, you lunatic.”

For a moment Katya is silent, then the situation seems to catch up with her and she thrashes around with laughter. Trixie gets to laugh along and once they’re both coming back down, Trixie leans in to kiss her again.

“Nobody has ever made me feel as wanted as you have,” Trixie tells her quietly. “I’m sorry that somebody made you feel like that was too much. I love it and I can’t wait to see what wild thing you’re going to do next."

Katya nods earnestly. "I guess I'm just not used to this." She waves her hand back and forth in the small space in between their bodies.

"Me either. I don't send pictures like the one I sent you earlier to just anybody."

Katya frowns and huffs quietly. "I should hope not." 

"Oh, there she is again!" Trixie exclaims with a grin.

"Who?" Katya blinks in confusion.

"The woman who told me nobody else gets to touch me and that she's going to make me come all over her dick." 

"Stop!" Katya presses out and hides her face against Trixie's arm again. "Don't remind me."

"Oh no, I absolutely will remind you. You owe me. You can't go around saying things like that and then not deliver," Trixie tells her matter-of-factly, and Katya whimpers against her. "I came here fully intending to get fucked."

“I know I started this, but you can’t say that.” Katya still won’t look at Trixie.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, though. I can’t squirt, or at least I never have before. I just got caught up in the fantasy earlier.”

“Oh my god.” Katya sits up straight abruptly and throws her head back, staring straight at the ceiling and sucking in air for a moment. “I forgot I said that, I was just rambling. But don’t you dare--” she surges forward with both hands grabbing Trixie’s face, “don’t you dare even joke that you’re disappointing me.” She kisses Trixie hard for just a second, and then takes her hands away so she can point one finger at Trixie’s face. “You’re a dream. I still can’t believe you’re here, in my apartment, because you want to be.”

“Better get used to it.” Despite Trixie’s carefree words, there’s a warm and heavy feeling in her chest, and she reaches for her wine glass to ground herself and give her hands something to do. It’s her who’s nervous now. It’s stupid, they’ve been here before, but this feels like their first time again. It’s different now that they’ve talked, now that they know what they both want. It’s not just letting things happen; everything from here on out is deliberate. 

The wine is cool as it runs down her throat without Trixie really having tasted it. She sets her glass down on the table again and then turns towards Katya, who is quietly watching her. 

“I’d like to have sex with you now,” she says very earnestly, and for a second Trixie just looks at her. 

“Oh my God,” she then shrieks and lets her side collide with Katya as she falls backwards into the couch. “Yes, obviously!” She gets up and holds both hands out to Katya. “I believe you said something about laying me out on your bed earlier.”

Katya lets herself be pulled up and then doesn’t let go of Trixie’s hands. “I think it was your bed.”

Trixie starts walking backwards towards Katya’s bedroom. “I don’t have a strap-on so yours is better.” She stops. “You  _ do _ have one, right?”

Katya grins. “Why? Are you breaking up with me if I don’t?” Then she starts gently pushing Trixie backwards.

“No. But I wanna... you know,” she shimmies her shoulders, “live the full fantasy.”

Katya barks out a laugh, and as she does, she reaches out behind Trixie’s waist and opens the bedroom door before Trixie can collide with it. “I do have one,” she then says, and that alone sends a thrill through Trixie.

It’s dusk and the room is draped in long shadows. Neither of them turns on the light. It’s like they’ve put a soft filter over their conversation, rounding out the edges of anxiety and leaving only anticipation behind. Katya turns them in a circle so that still holding her hands, she can pull Trixie further into the room. When Katya is about to kiss her, Trixie spots the easel that’s standing by the window, still catching a good amount of sunlight. Last time she was here it was empty, but now there’s a canvas sitting on it.

“Oh wow!” It’s her own face looking back at her. At her exclamation Katya turns around to see what Trixie is looking at.

“Shit, I forgot about that.” Katya lets go of Trixie, and for a moment it looks like she wants to hurry to the painting, but then she stops, her arms hanging heavily at her sides. 

“Can I look at it?” Trixie asks, carefully observing Katya’s expression. She’s looking at the painting with a frown, and Trixie quickly reassures her, “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“No, no, you can!” Katya says, quickly turning towards Trixie again. “But it’s not finished yet so… you know. Don’t judge it too harshly.”

Trixie rolls her eyes at her before stepping up to the easel. Most of the canvas is taken up by her round, pink face. Trixie recognizes the dress she wore to the farmers’ market by the embroidery around the collar and her hair is in braids. In most of the paintings Katya had done, Trixie’s face wasn’t included with the exception of  _ The Muse.  _ In that one, the painted Trixie had looked off into the distance. All of those had been distant and dreamlike. In this portrait, Trixie, tinged in soft yellow and pink tones, is looking straight at the observer. Katya has painted her with a warm smile, and Trixie likes to imagine that’s the expression she has when she looks at Katya.

There’s obviously still details missing, some areas nothing but flat colors, but it’s already beautiful. Where Katya’s other paintings of Trixie had been ephemeral, this one is earthy and present like the first fragrant days of spring.

“I love it,” Trixie says softly, and she looks at Katya just in time to see relief wash over her face.

“Really?”

“I love the others too, but this is more  _ me _ .”

Katya smiles, her eyes crinkling up with it, and she nods. “The others were who I imagined you to be. This is who you are to me now.”

Something bursts in Trixie’s chest, pouring into every corner of her being and filling her eyes with tears that cling to her lashes. She quickly blinks them away. With a few determined steps she crowds Katya against one of the shelves holding her art supplies. As they crash into each other, something loudly clatters to the floor. Neither of them breaks their kiss to check what it was. 

*

The desperation that had burned low in Katya’s belly the whole time they had talked flares up again with the edge of a shelf digging into Katya’s back and Trixie pressed against her front. They both gasp when they pull apart, only far enough to allow air in between them.

“I thought you painted me because you couldn’t take photos of me,” Trixie pants close to Katya’s lips. 

In response, Katya pulls her shoulders up in a tiny shrug. "I love photos because they're real, but it feels right to paint you. To put hours and hours into getting it right. You deserve that care." Trixie stares at her with her eyes still swimming and breathing heavily. She inhales sharply through her nose.

“Okay, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Katya makes a sound that’s somewhere between a breathless laugh and a whimper. “Yeah, okay.” Her voice cracks and she clears her throat, repeating, “Okay.” Trixie kisses her hard once more before pulling away and moving towards the bed. 

“I know you said you wanted to fuck me in my dress, but can I take it off?” She bites her lip as she waits for Katya’s answer.

“Oh my God, of course!”

Trixie pulls her in again, but this time they’re standing at the foot of her bed as they kiss. “Good, I want to be touching you as much as I can.” She raises one arm and with the other hand tries to pull down the zipper at the side of the dress, but Katya can see her hands shake and she can’t grip it.

“Here, let me.” Katya slides her hands onto Trixie’s hips, trying to ground both of them. With a nod Trixie lets her hand fall away to make space for Katya. The zipper slides down smoothly, the sound of it making Katya’s heart speed up. She can see the side of Trixie’s bra, smooth and skin-colored. 

“I couldn’t wear my nice underwear with this dress,” Trixie explains quietly when she sees Katya looking. “It would have ruined the silhouette.”

Katya presses her lips to Trixie’s jaw. “As if I care even a little bit.” She reaches down, grabbing the hem around Trixie’s thighs, and starts pulling it upwards. Trixie helps by lifting her arms up, and Katya has to get on her tiptoes to get the dress off her. Once it is, Trixie immediately fluffs up her curls, and she looks at Katya from underneath her lashes even though she's taller.

Her panties match her bra -- simple and nude, the seamless kind -- but she still has the stockings on. Trixie dressed for her gig, but those are just for Katya. Like the first time she saw Trixie like this, it knocks all the air out of Katya. She looks plump, like ripe fruit that the skin might burst on if you press your fingers into it a little too hard. Around her belly and hips it has burst, and Katya wants to run her tongue along the stripes on her skin.

She crowds Trixie backwards until her legs bump into the bed. Trixie sits down willingly, but as she scoots backwards, her fingers grasp at Katya's shirt, making her crawl over Trixie as she lies down. 

Trixie doesn't give Katya time to look at her, instead pulling her down into another kiss. Trixie's lipstick has worn off and Katya thinks most of it is on her face now, but she has more important things to do right now than check.

Trixie's hands reach up and she starts unbuttoning Katya's shirt. It's new and the buttonholes are still tight, making Trixie groan in frustration as she very slowly manages to uncover Katya's skin. The sound shoots through Katya and she can feel herself seep into her underwear. Finally her button down hangs open around her torso, and Trixie's warm hands push it down her shoulders, her touch heavy on Katya's skin. She quickly pulls it off her arms and drops it off the side of the bed.

"Hmm, did you wear this specially for me?" Trixie smiles and slides one long finger underneath the strap of her midnight blue bra and pulls it away from her skin, only to let it snap back into place. Katya whimpers just a tiny bit.

"Of course it's for you." 

"It's beautiful." Trixie's teasing tone has disappeared, leaving only breathy softness behind. Her fingertips slide over the skin just above the cups, leaving Katya with goosebumps all over her torso and her nipples pushing against the bra. Trixie dips her hand inside, the formed cups leaving some room, and takes one nipple between her fingers, rolling it gently. She's too gentle, Katya wants her to pinch and squeeze and bite, but she doesn't have the words to say that. All that leaves her mouth is a strangled moan. 

Trixie pulls her hand back and reaches around Katya's back. The bra comes off quickly, and with her eyes on Katya's chest Trixie pushes herself up enough that she can take her own bra off. Katya has to help, but then they're both naked from the waist up, and Trixie slings her arms around Katya's neck to pull her down into a kiss. They both sigh when their skin touches. This is what today has led up to, what Katya has wanted to do when she entered the coffee shop and Trixie bounced towards her with a big smile. She lets her hands wander, kneading the soft skin at Trixie's waist.

"We don't have to, uhhh, do all  _ that _ ." She hopes Trixie knows what she means without Katya having to spell it out again like she did earlier when her brain had completely abandoned her.

"I know, but I want all that." Trixie cups Katya's cheek with her hand, her thumb softly stroking back and forth. “I’ve thought about it many times, months before I even really knew you.”

It’s too much, the image of Trixie in her pastel pink apartment, coming around her own fingers or maybe a dildo, fantasizing about Katya thrusting it into her. Katya gathers all her strength and pushes herself off Trixie. The bottom drawer of her dresser opens with a familiar creak that makes her clench around nothing. Pavlov’s creak that lets her pussy know it’s dinner time, she thinks and has to suppress the hysterical laughter bubbling up inside her chest. Focus, she needs to focus. Katya picks up the bottle of lube at the top.

“Catch!” She throws it towards the bed, and Trixie does catch it, just before it smacks her in the chest. Then Katya goes back to her drawer. She has to dig a little for her harness. It hasn’t seen any use in a while and has slipped all the way to the back. Once she’s pulled it out, she quickly grabs the only dildo she has that fits into the O-ring. She steps into the harness, wanting to pull it on over her pants, but Trixie clicks her tongue with soft disapproval from where she’s lounging on the bed, watching.

“No, baby, come here.”

Katya’s hands let go of the straps and they hit the floor, from where she picks them up again. She steps closer under Trixie’s gaze, and when she’s close enough to touch, Trixie sits up on her knees. She hooks her finger under the waistband of Katya’s pants and tugs. There’s barely any force behind it, but Katya still sways with it. 

“You wear too many things with buttons,” Trixie softly complains when she undoes the one on Katya’s slacks. 

“Sorry, I’ll go with velcro next time.” Katya’s joke fizzles out when Trixie starts pushing the pants down her hips and places a kiss on the soft curve of her belly. It’s new, that curve, and Katya has worked hard for it. Nobody wants to hear about the struggle of not being able to gain weight, but she’s glad Trixie seems to like it.

Trixie regards her panties with laser focus. They’re black and don’t match the bra. Katya couldn’t find the matching pair when she got dressed; she wasted half an hour looking for them, and she hadn’t even been sure anybody but her would see them. Trixie doesn’t look like she cares. She slides her palm against Katya and then slowly grins.

“I can feel how wet you are.” At Trixie’s words, something in Katya tells her she should be embarrassed, but she can’t make herself. Trixie’s grin grows and she reaches underneath herself, pushing against her own hand. “We match.” Then she lightly slaps Katya’s thigh where she abandoned Katya’s pants. “Off.”

Katya pulls them all the way down and over her feet and then points at her underwear. She makes a questioning noise, and Trixie snorts.

“Yes, off,” she confirms, and Katya slides them down with a grin, abandoning them on the floor. “I want you to feel every movement while you fuck me,” Trixie carries on cheerfully, like it’s not absolutely wrecking Katya. She's never put the harness on as quickly before. 

"Is this okay?" Katya holds the dildo out for Trixie to see, and she hums and nods.

"Do you use that one on yourself?" Trixie asks calmly, and Katya nods, pulling in a shaky breath. "Then you know what it feels like. That's as close as we can get to you knowing what it's like to be inside me."

Katya whimpers and her knees hit the bed. " _ Please _ , you can't say those things to me."

Trixie raises her eyebrows. "Oh? So I'm not allowed to, but when you do it in public it's okay?"

Katya has nothing to say to that. Instead she lets herself drop down over Trixie, held up by her hands either side of Trixie's hips, and softly kisses her tummy. "Sorry," she murmurs against the soft skin.

"Oh my God, not the apologizing again. We've been over this."

Instead of replying, Katya scrapes her teeth over Trixie’s skin, and she sucks in air, her fingers winding into Katya’s hair. Her hand is pushing down, but Katya kisses upwards, over her belly button up to her chest. She stops at the spot where her soft breasts fall to either side and puts a kiss right in the center. She presses her nose into the soft curve of Trixie’s breast, moving until she can take one nipple into her mouth. It tightens against her tongue and Trixie sighs.

Katya could spend all day on her tits, but as soon as she sucks hard on the nipple in her mouth, Trixie starts rolling her hips underneath her, making desperate little sounds. Blindly, Katya slides one hand down Trixie’s body until she can feel the smooth material of her panties. She can feel how hot Trixie is through her underwear when she cups her and lets Trixie rut against her hand.

Reluctantly, Katya takes her mouth off Trixie’s breast and drowns the noise of protest from Trixie in a quick kiss. Then she sits up between Trixie’s legs. When she takes her hand away, she can clearly see the wet spot on her panties, and Trixie whines when Katya rubs her thumb over it. She can feel the shape of her, how her labia unfold like a rose, and Katya’s finger slips in between them, almost drawing her in. 

She expects a teasing comment, a complaint or an order from Trixie, but all she says is  _ please _ , so breathy and quiet that it’s barely audible. With a smile Katya slips her fingertips underneath Trixie’s panties, and they both gasp when she finally slides them through Trixie’s wetness. Her first finger slips in like it’s not even there, and Trixie asks for more as if her life depends on it. With her second finger in, Katya can feel her stretch around it, but it still slides in with no resistance. She moves her fingers slowly inside Trixie until she finds the soft texture she’s looking for. She rubs her fingertips against that spot, and Trixie’s hips slam down against her, making Katya laugh. 

“Is that supposed to mean you’re ready?” she asks, and Trixie presses out an  _ uh-huh _ , her big blue eyes looking pleadingly at Katya. When Katya pulls her fingers out and scoots backwards until her shins hit the edge of the bed, Trixie whines at the lack of contact. She quickly shuts up when Katya hooks her arms around her thighs and pulls so that she slides to the foot of the bed. Her panties are quickly pulled off and dropped on the floor, and Katya grabs the dildo that’s been abandoned on the bed, sliding it through the O-ring and tugging once to make sure it sits securely. 

Trixie hungrily looks at her hands as Katya gets herself ready, her legs open. The sight makes it hard to not just sink down on her knees and make Trixie come against her mouth, but Katya has a job to do.

“Lube,” she bites out, and Trixie grasps for it on the bed, handing the bottle to Katya. She squeezes some along the length of the dildo, spreads it with a quick stroke of her hand that she then wipes off on Trixie’s pussy, making her gasp with the barely warmed up lube. 

They both exhale when Katya pushes into her, slowly and all the way. Katya’s fingers are tightly gripping Trixie’s thigh, right above the lace edge of her stockings, and she focuses on that for a moment to make herself calm down. But Trixie doesn’t let her drift for long.

“God, move,  _ please _ ,” she gasps, and Katya starts rolling her hips into her. Trixie does her best to meet her, but Katya’s grip slips on her thighs, their combined sweat making it hard to hold on. Trixie sobs when Katya slips and her dick leaves her completely. Agitated, Katya grabs one of Trixie’s legs, stretching it out against her own front, so that the calf is resting against Katya’s cheek. Katya hooks one arm around it to give herself something to hold on and then raises one knee up on the bed. It makes her body turn a little and when she pushes back into Trixie, the new angle makes her fill Trixie all the way. 

Katya ruts against her, barely pulling back with her thrusts, and the harness rubs against her sensitive clit with every stroke. Trixie has fallen into a breathless chant of  _ Katya Katya Katya,  _ and she’s writhing underneath her. It only gets stronger when Katya puts her fingers on Trixie’s clit, rubbing in circles as well as she can manage.

“You’re so beautiful,” Katya presses out, rubbing her face against Trixie’s calf, and she sobs at the words. “I’m so lucky,” Katya carries on. “I want you so much, wanted to do this for a long time. Nobody but you.” She sinks her teeth into Trixie’s stockinged leg, and Trixie comes with a long, high-pitched whine.

It takes more restraint than Katya would ever admit to not simply keep rutting into Trixie until she reaches her own orgasm this way. She gently lowers Trixie’s leg back onto the bed and carefully pulls out. Katya drops down next to Trixie as if she’s the one who just came. Her pussy clenching rhythmically reminds her that she hasn’t, and she presses desperate kisses all over Trixie’s neck and jaw.

"Give me a second, I need to catch my breath," Trixie pants and blindly gropes for Katya's thigh. Katya loosens the straps and pulls the harness off, sitting up to push it to the end of the bed. Trixie whines impatiently and she makes grabby hands at her. With a soft laugh, Katya lies back down, Trixie pressing close to her right away. For a moment they're silent. Katya watches Trixie's chest rise and fall with her breath; Trixie draws lazy circles on Katya's skin with the tips of her fingers.

"Thank you for coming today, it meant a lot to me," Trixie says against Katya's shoulder before giving it a little kiss.

"Thank you for letting me come. I loved getting to see you like this."

"Oh, honey, I'm gonna let you come in a minute." At the same time as Trixie starts cackling at her own joke, Katya makes a barfing noise. 

Once her laughter dies down, Trixie's face gets serious. “Did you like the song? Yellow Cloud?”

Katya nods, thinking about how joyful Trixie had looked when she jumped around on stage. “It’s very cute. I liked watching you have such a good time playing it.”

“You know that’s not really what I’m asking, right?” Trixie asks with a frown.

“Hm? How’d you mean?”

“I mean did you, like,  _ get  _ it?” Trixie rolls her eyes, but Katya sees the nervousness behind it.

“Get what?” she asks softly since she clearly doesn't get it.

Trixie's nose scrunches up for a moment and Katya realizes she's embarrassed. “That it’s about you."

"What?" Katya asks, dumbfounded.

"Oh, shut up!" Trixie buries her high-pitched reply in Katya's shoulder, but Katya shifts so she can look at Trixie's face that's bright pink where her foundation has rubbed off.

"Are you serious? You wrote me a love song?"

"You  _ painted _ me, I don't think you get to feel superior." Trixie's tone has turned sullen, and Katya can't help but laugh a little.

"I'm not feeling superior! I'm feeling…" Surprised, grateful, undeserving, horny -- it's a long list. "I just didn't expect it," Katya finishes, knowing how lame it sounds. She kisses Trixie deeply, hoping it says what she can't. Trixie relaxes against her, and when Katya pulls back, her face has smoothed out again, and she gently brushes Trixie's hair back from her face.

"Can I hear it again? Now that I know, I want to really listen to the lyrics." With bated breath, Katya waits for Trixie's reply as she seems to be making up her mind. Then she pushes up on both hands with a sigh.

"Fine."

Still nude, she leaves the bedroom and returns quickly with her guitar case. Katya watches as she sets it down, gets her guitar out and retreats to the bed. She wraps the blanket around herself before resting the guitar on her legs. 

This time, she sings it softer. She sings it for Katya in her bedroom, not for an audience of strangers. It's still just as upbeat, but it goes deeper. Trixie doesn't look at her as she sings, focused on her fingers, and still she messes up the chords once and flubs the words, smiling through the hasty corrections. Katya listens to her sing about them and the life they could maybe live at some point. About a house with a picket fence, about Katya mowing the lawn (which she would be terrible at), about growing old together. As soon as she finishes the song, Trixie gets up and stows her guitar away again. She fusses with the bag, making sure everything is secure.

"Come here, mama. Let me kiss you." Katya pats the bed next to her, and still with nerves written all over her face, Trixie joins her again. Katya makes good on her promise and kisses her languidly. "It's so beautiful. Thank you." Katya wants and wants and wants. She's used to that. But before Trixie nobody has ever said yes to all of it. She’s not just saying yes, she says she wants just as much. 

Trixie hums. “I thought we’d be even now, but you’re already painting me again.” She pushes one hand against Katya’s sternum, putting some distance between them. “I’m not writing you another song,” she quickly clarifies, and Katya grins. 

“That’s alright, I’m very happy with the one.”

“Good.” Trixie gives her a calculating look. “When you’re finished, what are you gonna do with it?” She vaguely points in the direction of the easel.

“Oh.” Katya swallows. “I was gonna give it to you, but if you don’t want it--”

“No!” Trixie interrupts her. “I definitely want it.”

“Okay, I just wasn’t sure if you were gonna think it’s weird to have a portrait of yourself.”

Trixie scoffs. “If you think I wouldn’t hang up a painting of myself in my home, then you don’t know me.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Katya grins and presses a kiss to Trixie’s cheek. “Oh! There was something I wanted to ask you about.”

“Sure!”

“Somebody made me an offer for  _ The Muse _ , you know, the big painting I did of you,” Katya says carefully.

“Yes, I know which one!” Trixie grins. “How much?”

“I’m not-- I don’t know, I said I’m not selling any of them.” Katya is so nervous all of a sudden. “Because they’re you and you never consented to having them made, so making money off of them and imagining somebody else having them in their home feels wrong.”

“Awww, honey!” Trixie coos and cups Katya’s face with one hand.

“The people from the gallery told them I wasn’t selling, but they said they’d pay whatever it takes to change my mind,” Katya explains very quietly.

“Oh my God!” Trixie is uncomfortably loud right next to Katya’s ear and she can’t help but flinch. “That’s huge! You should do it.”

“Yeah?” Katya gives Trixie a doubtful look. “Are you sure?”

Trixie grins. "Sell it and in two hundred years art historians will talk about how you painted your close friend and how strange it is that you remained unmarried all your life."

"Who says I'm not going to marry the woman of my dreams?" 

Trixie hums. "I hope she knows how lucky she is."

"I don't know, do you feel lucky?" The question has left Katya’s mouth without her greenlighting it.

With a shriek Trixie inelegantly mashes her mouth against Katya’s, and Katya laughs into their clumsy kiss.

"I'm not  _ asking _ , to be clear," she quickly adds.

Trixie snorts. "No, obviously not. I would say no.”

Katya nods with a serious expression and says, "You should! Anything else would be insane."

Trixie gives a confirmative hum. Then she breathes in slowly through her nose. "You can ask in... I don't know, two years."

Katya’s heart skips a beat. "That's so far away."

Trixie rolls her eyes, but her face stays soft. "Fine, a year and a half," she says with fond exasperation, and Katya laughs breathlessly.

"No, I mean, you think we'll still be dating in two years?"

Trixie looks at her with her big eyes and smiles slowly. "I hope so."

Katya bites the insides of her cheeks to keep the grin in check that's tugging at the corners of her mouth. Instead she just nods. Then she gets up, looking around for her pants. She pulls her phone out of the pocket once she's located them on the floor. Quickly, she opens her calendar and starts flipping through the months.

"A year and a half you said?"

"What are you doing?" Trixie asks through a giggle. She's rolled onto her side, has her elbow propped up and her head resting on her hand.

"Oh, that's a Sunday. Keep that open."

"What? The Sunday in one and a half years?" Trixie asks with a snort, and Katya hums in confirmation, starting to type in a new appointment. "Okay, it's a date." Trixie reaches out her hand towards Katya, wiggling her fingers. "Now come here, I'm not done with you."

This time, Katya lets herself grin. She grabs Trixie's hand and is quickly pulled back into bed. There, she holds her phone up for Trixie to see, and she breaks into a grin as well. Her arms come around Katya's naked waist and pull her close. In the shuffle to arrange their limbs, Katya drops her phone somewhere in the sheets, the screen still reading  _ 'Ask the woman of my dreams to marry me' _ . They both know it’s not a promise. But it is a possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, either here or over on tumblr where you can find me at [connyhascontrol](https://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/).


End file.
